


Art Drabbles

by ruvy91



Category: Kingdom Hearts, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruvy91/pseuds/ruvy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles I've written to accompany art I've seen on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boxes and Kisses

Riku was wondering why Sora was acting a little stranger than usual. He was standing where Sora had set him with his eyes closed.

“Ow” Riku heard Sora say and heard the sound of something crashing to the ground.

Riku had started to open his eyes when Sora said, “Hey no, eyes closed, and don’t move.”

He heard a soft thunk, then felt the warmth of Sora’s body near his. [Riku could feel the nervous energy radiating off of Sora and then he felt lips on his own.](http://rbnc.tumblr.com/post/83708418273/its-done-sora-is-totally-standing-on-his)

Riku didn’t move for the space of a heartbeat, but then returned the kiss. He rested his hands lightly on Sora’s waist as their lips pressed together in a sweet kiss.

They separated and Riku opened his eyes and looked down. Sora was standing on a small box that brought his face up to Riku’s.

“Really?” Riku asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It was this or me standing on my tiptoes and risk us falling over.” Sora replied. Riku gave Sora a wry smile and shook his head before kissing the shorter boy.


	2. Colorblind

Derek finally looked Stiles in the eyes for the first time, and was startled. [Something had happened and he couldn’t explain it.](http://rbnc.tumblr.com/post/83898819149/just-something-ruvy91-requested)

“Have your eyes always looked like that?” Derek asked Stiles.

“What do you mean is there something wrong with them?” Stiles said worriedly, his hands going to his face in an unconscious action.

“Uh, I guess the best way to describe it is that they look like the light of the sun when it goes through a glass of whiskey.” Derek replied, the words just coming to him and confusing him further.

“Have you been reading the poems my dad wrote to my mom?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow. Derek shook his head.

“Hey Derek, Stiles looks the same to me.” Scott butted in and that’s when Erica burst into a fit of giggles, Boyd chuckling softly with her.

“Will somebody just tell me what’s going on!” Stiles exclaimed.

“You know that legend that says we’re all colorblind until we find our soulmate.” Boyd explained.

“Yeah” Stiles answered and Derek nodded.

“Well…” Boyd said tilting his head meaningfully.

“That doesn’t make sense, I’ve been able to see color for as long as I can remember.” Stiles said shaking his head.

“Have you ever seen Derek before he came back to Beacon Hills?” Erica asked a puzzled look on her face.

“Uh yeah I suppose. It was the day after the fire. He and his sister were leaving the station as me and my dad were arriving. Dad couldn’t find a babysitter and Scott had chickenpox so I couldn’t hang out with him while my dad was working.” Stiles murmured.

“I never connected that with when I started seeing color.”  Stiles mused looking at Derek with a soft smile. Neither one of them broke eye contact.

“Well what are you waiting for kiss him.” Erica said excitedly. Derek scowled at the girl and looked back at Stiles who was blushing. Derek had to admit he found it appealing and the urge to kiss the brunet started to grow. Erica pushed Scott and Boyd out of the loft to give the two some privacy.

“So we’re soul mates. Makes my chase after Lydia seem really foolish.” Stiles said sheepishly when they were alone. Derek snorted and unconsciously stepped closer to Stiles.

“You know we don’t have to listen to this stupid social construct. We make our own fate.” Derek said quietly, his heart not really in the words.

“Yeah but it’d be interesting to try.” Stiles replied and Derek could hear his heart beating a little bit faster.

“Yeah” Derek answered. He reached out and pulled Stiles face to his own, kissing the lanky brunet softly.

Stiles hands flew up and he gripped Derek’s shirt tightly as he deepened the kiss. Derek cradled Stiles’ face as his lips moved with Stiles’, like they were meant to be there. Stiles pulled away gasping a few moments later but didn’t move his head far from Derek’s.

“Looks like fate knows what she’s talking about.” Stiles whispered breathlessly. Derek smiled and captured Stiles lips once again; he couldn’t agree more.


End file.
